Jacquelyn Jacquet
"When am I going to be legal? The day my father finds you in my' torture chamber and makes the decision to euthanize you out of pity!"'' - Jacquelyn "Lyn" Jacquet Jacquelyn "Lyn" Jacquet is the youngest of "The Jacquets" and a member of the Goosby Dynasty. In spite of the fact that the Goosby Dynasty openly flies a Jolly Roger, the World Government has no intention of recognizing her as a pirate. Personality Jacquelyn "Lyn" Jacquet is a girl with her heart on her sleeve. She is incredibly sensitive to the point where even the opinion of a complete stranger is capable of affecting her. Unfortunately for many of those who are ignorant of her sensitivity, Lyn's response to being slighted isn't to fall into a deep depression. Instead it is to become filled with unbridled rage! When infuriated Lyn is as violent as they come. She becomes willing to harm anyone and anything. Even an infant isn't safe from her fury, much to the chagrin of her siblings and surrogate father. When she isn't angry, Lyn is a bashful lass who prefers to stay in the company of her family and her family alone. Contrary to popular belief, Lyn is not ashamed of her short temper. This is because she genuinely feels that if someone didn't want to deal with her wrath, then they shouldn't had bothered with her at all. Abilities and Powers ''Swordswomanship (It Matters to Her)'' Much to his displeasure, Lyn is an extraordinarily more competent swordsperson than Aaron. Lyn is also an exceptional swordswoman overall as well. Unlike most, Lyn is a Power-type Swordsman and a Speed-type swordsman. She is capable of shifting between delivering slashes with the potency to sever the entirety of a ship and delivering an innumerable quantity of slashes before her target is able to realize that she has even begun to attack. Unfortunately she is unable to do both at the same time, meaning that she has to decided when to be a Power-type and when to be a Speed-type, : ''Ittōryū, Satsujinki'' - ''One Sword Style, Devilish Homicide'' - Is a maneuver where Lyn inflicts a myriad of lacerations upon the entirety of her target's body within the span of a single uttering of the word Mississippi. : ''Ittōryū, Amakudaru'' - ''One Sword Style, To Descend from Heaven'' - Is a maneuver where Lyn downwardly slashes with enough force to outright disperse all of the air which came into contact with her sword, producing a vacuum which will draw in air as razor-sharp gusts of wind. ''Hand to Hand Combat'' Due to the fact that she prefers to fight with either a weapon in hand or the powers of her Devil Fruit, Lyn is the least accomplished hand to hand fighter amongst ther siblings. ''Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū'' - Japanese Translation of English: ''Legitimate Delf-Defence Style of the Merchant Fleet'' - Is an '''ansatsuken (Japanese Translation of English: Assassination Fist) which has been gradually developed by commercial sailors as an efficient means of defending their cargo from pirates and hostile creatures. As a result of having been designed to be used to prevent the theft of freight, it is an exclusively offensive form of unarmed combat which endorses only the most precise of attacks in order to prevent collateral damage. :Kaiō-rui no Tosshin - Japanese Translation of English: Sea King's Charge - Is a maneuver within Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū where the practitioner utilizes an abrupt lunge to nigh-instantaneously traverse the distance between his- or herself and his or her target(s). Under normal circumstances, the velocity of this maneuver is vastly superior to the velocity of techniques which operate under the principle of taking a multitude of steps in a short amount of time such as Shakushi and Soru. However, in exchange the overall speed of this maneuver is vastly superior to the aforementioned techniques because of the fact that this maneuver forces the practitioner to come to a halt before he or she can change directions. An expert practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū is capable of utilizing this maneuver underwater in order to propel his- or herself like a torpedo. A master practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū can use it in mid-air in order to propel his- or herself like a missile. ''Devil Fruit'' Name - Fureau Fureau no Mi (Contact Contact Fruit) Type - Paramecia ''Haki'' Being a full-time Devil Fruit user, Lyn was much more accustomed to out-of-nowhere powers than a part-time Devil Fruit user like Aaron. Thus when Aaron begun to teach Haki to her during the time skip, she embraced it. In stark contrast to Aaron and Jackie, Lyn prefers Busoshoku Haki over Kenbunshoku Haki. :Busoshoku: Koka - Haki of the Color of Armaments: Hardening - Is a maneuver where Lyn willfully invokes her Busoshoku Haki in order to harden either herself or something which is in contact with herself such as a weapon. At times, Lyn utilizes this maneuver in conjunction with her Devil Fruit power in order to harden distant objects. :Unabarashoku Haki - Haki of the Color of the Deep - A maneuver where Lyn willfully invokes her Busoshoku Haki in order to come into contact with the substantial body beneath whatever protection a Devil Fruit may provide to its consumer. Although Lyn is fully aware this this maneuver is merely a facet of Busoshoku Haki rather than its own brand of Haki, she humors Aaron by acting as if it isn't. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Powerhouse411